


Pepper

by eyecandyianto



Series: Labyrinth Ficlets [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandyianto/pseuds/eyecandyianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth sneezes, and it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper

Although Sarah would never admit it to him, she thought Jareth was incredibly cute. She didn’t just mean attractive, she told him he was attractive quite often actually. No, it was that he was undeniably adorable. Every now and then he would do something that would make Sarah have to fight the urge to smile and let out a high pitched “awwww”, but sometimes she just couldn’t hold herself back, his ego be damned.

Sarah was reclining on the couch, reading a book, and occasionally glancing at Jareth, who was in the kitchen making dinner. Much to her surprise, he was quite a good cook, but then, she supposed, she really wouldn’t trust goblins to cook her food either. Glancing up, she saw him shaking some white pepper into a pot when she heard it. It sounded like a sneeze, but not from a human, more like a tiny animal, a hamster maybe. Unlike her own incredibly inelegant sneezes, this actually made the “achoo” sound.

Jareth glanced at her, realising that the noise had not gone unnoticed.

“Was that – “ she began.

“Shut up.” He said shortly.

“But – “

“NO.” He nearly shouted, and then made the mistake of turning back to the meal, and then she heard the sound again.

Sarah paused and felt a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth, one she usually reserved for when she saw cute puppy pictures online.

“Awww, Jareth you have the cutest sneeze I have ever heard in my life oh my god.” She said with a particularly large grin, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

He grumbled in protest, “I am in no way cute.”

“Yes you are. You’re my cute goblin king.” She ruffled his hair playfully, just so she could inwardly laugh at the horrified look on his face and the speed at which he ran to the nearest mirror to fix his spiky blond locks.

Returning to the couch to read her book, she merely smiled when she heard that little squeak again.

“If you say one word I will hurl you into the bog of eternal stench.” He threatened.

“I didn’t say anything.” She called out, her tone mischievous and playful. They really were well matched in that respect.

“Jareth, I have a question. Do you ever get the hiccups? I’m in need of a new ringtone and – “

She didn’t even have time to finish the sentence before he dashed to the couch and chucked a pillow at her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from the imagine-jareth tumblr, hope you liked!


End file.
